


[ART] Two Sides of the Same Coin

by CeeSaltSanctuary



Series: Merlin Digital Artwork [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeSaltSanctuary/pseuds/CeeSaltSanctuary
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Digital Artwork [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779868
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	[ART] Two Sides of the Same Coin

How can two people be so involved and wrapped up in each other's lives and not realize the deep bond that runs between them? That they could be created by the universe to be complementary in all aspects of themselves and rely on each other so wholly and without thought? And yet, their souls found each other and recognized that which their hearts already knew.


End file.
